


Coffee and love

by Lizzielose



Series: Carentan is in France and so do I [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Coffee, Doctors, Drabble, F/M, M/M, barista, kitty and Harry are only mentionned, not really explicite, pining for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Eugene is a doctor, a doctor who goes every morning to the same place to have his coffee, and he pins hard on the barista.





	Coffee and love

The barista was cute, hella cute. He saw him every day, which was one of the reasons he chose to come here every morning. Roe wasn’t really obliged to, but the coffee was good, the atmosphere was cool, and the barista was handsome. Sure, it was beginning to be a cost, but it was really worth it. Roe was coming here for such a long time ( almost 2 years ) that the barista knew what he always took. He never learned his name and he was really disappointed about it. Today, Roe was ready, ready to finally ask his name and also ( if he could ) ask him on a date. The barista was always smiling, he remembered the name of every customer, he always took the time to chat a little, and he would be lying if Roe said he didn’t have a big crush on him.

“Hey…” Roe said hesitantly, he was beginning to be a lot less confident right now.

“A cappuccino right?!”

“Yes, but uh, I wanted to ask you…” he continued.

“I want my frappuccino right now, I don’t have your time, fuck!” a customer screamed he remembered that her name was Kitty, he saw her once at the hospital with her boyfriend, they tried to do anal, but on him, it wasn’t something Roe wanted to remember, and neither do they, he assumed. 

“It’s coming, Bill take care of it please, I’m already with a customer.”

“Uh, the customer would like to know your name, and also if you would like to go on a date with him.”

The face of the barista was awesome, his mouth was wide open, and he was blushing, and it was one of the worst blush he ever saw in his life, and Roe saw a lot of it.

“My name is, uh, Babe, and yeah I would totally go on a date with you, everybody’s got a thing for doctors, no?”

“Well, I hope, you didn’t only accept this date because I’m a doctor.” He answered.

“It was a joke! I wanted to ask you but I never got the chance to do it.”

“I know, I know, so what do you think about Saturday night?”

“Good, I’m not working on Saturday afternoon, and on Sunday.”

The wink. Holy shit, the wink, Roe didn’t see this coming, and damn, he could clearly say this made his day.

“Here’s your coffee Roe, see you tomorrow!”

“Actually it’s Eugene.”

“Then, bye Gene!”


End file.
